Coral
by dEeYaN
Summary: The Shikon Centre of Advanced Education is meant for rich people and rich people only. But there is always the occasional hiccup in the system. This time it's in the form of a Sango Makino. Could she really keep quiet even when bullied?
1. The Shikon Centre of Advanced Education

_And isn't life not about you and me, but about us?_

A/N: Here I am back with a new fic. 'Reason' is officially abandoned, it hasn't gone the way I wanted it to go and I seriously just hate it. So that's that. One day, I might start it all over again. Maybe

Anyway, this fic is loosely based on the Taiwan drama tv series, 'Meteor Garden', which is also an interpretation of the manga and anime 'Hana Yori Dango' or 'Boys Over Flowers' by Kamio Youko.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Hana Yori Dango and Meteor Garden belong to their respective owner.

**Coral**

by dEeYaN

Chapter 1 -- Shikon Centre of Advanced Education

Even the slow turtle made it to the top of the hill in the end. And so Sango Makino also reached her destination even with her reluctant slow walk. Although where the turtle had claimed triumph against the arrogant hare, Sango felt only reluctance and dread as she caught sight of the Shikon Centre of Advanced Education building. Sango hated, no, loathed the building with passion.

But if there was something else Sango hated even more than the Shikon Centre of Advanced Education building, it was the 'people', if such beings could even be called people, who 'inhabited' the building.

Let's start from the beginning, shall we? The Shikon Centre of Advanced Education happen to be, despite its fancy pansy name, a normal university. That is, as normal as a university could ever be when it was meant only for the upper class part of society. 'Normal' was, after all, a relative term that should be used carefully and only in weighted situations.

As she walked into the locker room, Sango felt torn between feeling nauseated and amused as she witnessed, again, what was termed 'normal' at Shikon Centre of Advanced Education.

"Eriko, where were you all hols? You were never home and your mobile was always out of service range!" a girl whined at her friend as they checked their reflection on the little mirrors attached to their lockers.

"I went to Paris and didn't have time to tell you, but guess what I got there!" Eriko spared her precious moments of reflection checking to look gleefully at her friend.

"What? Another Gucci bag or something? You're SO boring! Paris is, like, so old," her friend somehow managed to reply in between applying her lipstick.

"No, no," Eriko answered impatiently, "come here and look carefully."

"This better be good," her friend tore her gaze from the mirror at last and looked at the offered face of Eriko.

"Look carefully," Eriko could barely contain her excitement.

"Oh. My. God!!! Don't tell me you-" her friend's expression turned into the essence of horrification as Eriko nodded excitedly.

Sango rolled her eyes as she finished getting her books and was locking her locker when Eriko told her friend, and everyone else who happen to be in the locker room, how only two people in the whole world had her nose. Guess who the two lucky people were! Eriko and Julia Roberts apparently.

"Snobby snobs!" Sango muttered to herself as she heard the last squeal fade away for distance reasons only.

"Sango! Morning!" a girl greeted Sango cheerfully as she got to her lecture room.

"Koharu! Hi, how are you?" Sango smiled at her only friend in Shikon Centre of Advanced Education.

"Pretty good," beamed Koharu Endou, "a bit worried about our coming test though, I was reading that book he mentioned last lecture last night and it was so complicated!"

"You actually read that book? He said not to worry too much about it," Sango looked disbelievingly at her friend.

"Yes, but just in case and it helped anyway. I think you should read it if you get the chance, Sango," Koharu went on excitedly about the book.

Sango's father struggled to pay her education fee because he wanted his daughter to have the best education she could and the Shikon Centre of Advanced Education offered not only the best facilities but also the best of educators and lecturers. Koharu, on the other hand studied hard and diligently enough to get a scholarship to attend Shikon Centre of Advanced Education. Both were, however, the 'outcasts' of the upper-class society of Shikon Centre of Advanced Education and so stuck together despite their differences in personalities and families.

"By the way, Sango, have you heard what happened to Takeshi?" Koharu suddenly lowered her voice, as if scared someone might jump out of nowhere to pounce on her.

"Takeshi? That jerk of a Business student? What happened?" Sango asked curiously.

"He got kicked out of school..." Koharu glanced around nervously.

"Kicked out of school? What did he do?" Sango looked at Koharu disbelievingly.

"Well, he didn't_ actually_ get kicked out, he resigned before he could get kicked out," Koharu said as if stating the obvious, "he offended."

"Oh..." Sango's face fell, "offended, eh? This place makes me sick! It's all about who has more power and not-"

"Shhh... Someone might hear you! Not that I don't agree, but _we_ could be the ones who'd get kicked out, _literally_, if someone heard you," Koharu stiffened in her seat as their lecturer entered.

Grumbling to herself, Sango took out her books and whatnot from her bag and settled down to listen. p br br

--

"So, you doing anything special this arvo?" Koharu asked Sango that afternoon as they were carrying the big bin between them. At Shikon Centre of Advanced Education, litter duty is compulsory and has to be done in pairs once a month. Not that anyone else beside Koharu and Sango does it. They were, as it were, the only two who weren't rich enough to get out of trouble not doing little duties.

"I've got to work," groaned Sango as an answer.

"Work? But it's Monday! Isn't it your day off?"

"Yeah, but Mariko can't come in tonight so I got asked. I don't mind, really, since I kindda do need the extra money, besides-," Sango's next words were lost as a loud crash followed by a string of curses interrupted her. They turned a corner to see what it was about.

"Who was that? I am a teacher, you know! How dare you-," Myouga, one of the senior lecturers at the school was rummaging around for his glasses while cursing angrily.

Two young men were towering in front of him as he fumbled around. The one who seem to be the one who crashed into Myouga had long bleached silver hair and did not look like he was particularly happy to be lectured out of class. His friend, however, seemed to be simply amused by the scene he was witnessing.

"Here's you go, old man!" he picked Myouga's glasses and hand it over to him, looking almost sorry for the old man.

"Thank y- What did you call me? Why, you insolent-," Myouga stopped in mid-sentence as he caught sight of who he was addressing.

"I- Inuyasha!" Myouga managed to stutter out after a moment of gawping, "I apologize. I didn't know it was you. I'm so sorry; I hope I haven't offended you. I'm very very sorry."

"If apologizing is enough then we wouldn't need the police!" the one labeled Inuyasha barked.

"Th- that is very true! I am wrong again. Sorr-," Myouga stuttered out again.

"Oh, shut up! You're annoying me!"

"Forgive me. What could I do to ple-,"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? God, what is the world coming to? People never listen anymore!" Inuyasha grumbled half to himself, half to his friend.

"Says you," his friend chuckled at an inside joke with himself.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing too important. Come on, let's get outta here. Leave the old man alone. I'm sure he didn't annoy you on purpose," his friend indicated Myouga to move out of their way, "be careful next time, old man. Just be glad Miroku was here to save your pants!"

Inuyasha said nothing, just rolled his eyes and walked on. Sango was so intrigued in the scene that it was already too late when she realized he was walking towards her and Koharu. They had put the bin down in their rush to see what the crash was about and it now sat innocently in Inuyasha's path.

"What IS with everyone???" he yelled to no one in a particular, "even a bin won't leave me be!" Let's just thank God that Inuyasha didn't have Cyclops' eyes, because from the way he was glaring at the bin, Sango could've sworn the bin would've started melting if he didn't stop when he did. And kicked it for good measure, spreading cans and bottles all over the floor. As if that wasn't enough, he kicked every single can that was in his stomping area.

"Sorry 'bout that, ladies! Rest be assured he didn't mean to harm anyone, not really, I hope..." Miroku was picking the bin up as Sango and Koharu were still busy being shocked.

"He's..." Sango could think of nothing to say. Spoiled brats are the foundation of the Shikon Centre of Advanced Education itself, but this was by far, the spoiled of the most spoiled arrogant snobs Sango had ever been unfortunate enough to witness in action.

"Don't worry about him. It's just, you know, that time of the month," Miroku winked at them cheekily, "anyway, better go now. I'd stay and help you beautiful ladies clean up this horrible mess, but Inuyasha might hurt himself with no one babysitting him."

With a last wink and a somewhat cheesy smile, Miroku ran off after Inuyasha.

"That. Was _weird_! What's wrong with that Inuyasha guy??" Sango managed to say angrily when she at last came out of her stupor.

"Don't you know who they were, Sango? We were SO lucky we didn't get into trouble or anything!" to Sango uttermost surprise, Koharu crumpled to the ground.

"Koharu! Are you ok? What's wrong? Who were they anyway?" Sango ran over to Koharu.

"That was Inuyasha Doumyoji! And the other guy's Miroku Nishikado! Don't tell me you've never heard of them!" Koharu looked at Sango disbelievingly, though still visibly shaken.

"Er... I _might_ have heard them mentioned..." Sango trailed off unsure.

"I can't believe you don't know who they are! That's just unbelievable, Sango!" Koharu seemed to have recovered in her disbelief.

"Can you tell me already who they are and why the hell they could go around insulting and bullying teachers and damaging school property!" Sango snapped, getting annoyed.

"Inuyasha's family, the Doumyoji family are the richest people in this country! His parents were the ones who found this university and funded it. The Nishikado family are one of the few others who helped in the funding and the building of this place. They could do anything here basically and even the teachers have to bow to them," Koharu explained as they started picking up the various cans that had spilled out of the formerly kicked bin.

"Oh... Stupid politics!" mumbled Sango angrily.

"When people get kicked out for 'offending', it's usually because they somehow offended those people, especially Inuyasha. Who did you think they offend anyway?"

"I don't know... Teachers? I knew that kids here bribe the school to kick people out and stuff, but I never knew that they could do it just like that..." Sango tried fishing a can out from under a bench.

"Well, kids do bribe too. But some are rich and powerful enough to just put in a 'complaint' as they put it. There, I think we've pretty much gotten them all," Koharu said as Sango threw the last can into the bin.

"Yeah... I can't believe people just accept it though! Isn't it against the law or something?" Sango and Koharu lifted the bin up again.

"If you have money, you are the law," Koharu sighed, "not much anyone can do. Their families are also very influential in the government system." p br br

--

"It's just SO annoying!!!"

Later on that night found Sango complaining to her high school best friend, Kagome Higurashi, as they both worked their shift at the Dango Cake Shop. Being the best of friends in high school, they continued to do so because of the many shifts they shared despite the different universities they attend.

"I'm so glad I don't go there," Kagome agreed, "people think it's better because all the rich people go there, but from your stories it sounds like it's not the facilities and the better education!"

"Yeah... It makes me feel so sick how those people get away with so many things. I mean, so Myouga doesn't deserve that much respect, but he's still an elder and a lecturer..." Sango half slammed the drinks fridge door in her frustration.

"I can tell," smiled Kagome knowingly, "it must take a lot not to say anything. Especially for you, Sango."

"Eh?" Sango looked suspiciously at Kagome's knowing smile, "what do you mean?"

"Well, the Sango I knew in High School would've never put up with something like this, would she? I remember thinking your tough act was annoying before I really knew you."

"Says you, who almost gave everything up to be in the popular group!" Sango smiled to remember their high school days.

"Oh, shut up! But there's another example, you basically saved me from the whole peer pressure syndrome teenagers suffer from. Though if you didn't, I probably would've had a better social life anyways," Kagome added jokingly.

Sango bit back a comeback and rolled her eyes at Kagome instead since the little bell had just chimed to indicate a customer's entrance.

"Good evening!" Sango pasted on her perfect customers-are-always-right smile as Kagome followed suit.

"Why the hell do you suddenly want cake? From a cheapo place like this too!" the supposedly always right customer grumbled, "you don't even _like_ cake!"

"Of course I do, Inuyasha. I am hurt that you won't even bother to know me better after all we've been through together!" Miroku replied patiently, as if speaking to a child before turning his attention back to the cake display, "where was I again? Oh yes, buying cake."

"If you wanted cake, you could've asked for some at home instead of wasting your money here," Inuyasha grumbled on, though it was obvious enough that his friend was ignoring him.

"I think I'll have a slice of this one, please," Miroku pointed at the black forest display, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, did you want one as well?"

"Keh!" came the answer.

"And one slice for him as well, please," Miroku winked at Kagome who was the one serving them as Sango had backed away ever since the two customers came in.

"I never said I wanted any-," Inuyasha started as Kagome straightened up from getting the second slice out.

"Anything for a beautiful lady," Miroku flirted as Kagome thanked him for buying the cakes as any other good waitress would.

"...Kikyou...?" Inuyasha blurted out suddenly, "what the hell are you doing here??"

"Excuse me?" Kagome seemed unsure if Inuyasha was actually addressing her or someone else visible only to Inuyasha's eyes.

"You didn't tell me you were coming back! You-," Inuyasha seemed to be lost for words and instead slammed a fist down on a table nearby.

"I think," Sango could tell Kagome was straining to be polite, "you might be mistaking me for someone else."

"Don't give me that, Kikyou! If you're too embarrassed to admit that you know me then just say it!" Inuyasha literally roared.

"I really have no idea what the hell you're talking about and if you're going to continue talking to me like that, then I'd be forced to call the police!" Kagome yelled back.

"Ok, calm down, everyone. No need to get physical now, or policical," Miroku allowed himself to chuckle briefly at his own lame joke.

"Stay out of this, Miroku!" growled Inuyasha.

"She's not Kikyou," said Miroku simply.

"Of course she is! She's-,"

"Her name tag says 'Kagome', but you do have a point, maybe it's lying. We should torture it until it confesses," Miroku seemed to be the only one enjoying the situation.

"She-," Inuyasha was at lost for words and settled with a, "Keh!" instead.

"Mind you, I certainly never thought I'd live to see the day when Kikyou would work in a cake shop," Miroku mused on teasingly.

"If you're done harassing other members of the community then could you please leave? I'm not sure if my friend appreciates being accused to be someone else and being talked about as if she isn't here," Sango put in suddenly.

"My apologies," Miroku turned as if only noticing Sango for the first time.

"And just in case you're wondering," Sango added sarcastically as the two 'customers' hadn't seem to catch the hint, "I'm quite sure that Kagome has never been a 'Kikyou' before, in fact, I'm not even sure if I've even heard of a Kikyou before."

Inuyasha gave a final "Feh!" before stomping out and slamming the glass door behind him.

"Oh, but you _have_ heard of Kikyou before," Miroku smiled somewhat mysteriously, "now if you will excuse me, I shall continue on my way as it seems my companion has abandoned me."

And with that last odd, if not corny remark, Miroku showed himself out. p br br

--

A/N: As I said above, this fic is loosely based on MG (since that's the only version of the original manga I've watched), loosely meaning not exactly the same. The plot would be quite different later on. I've used the last names from the manga/anime for the characters though, except for Kagome since she's the only person in the entire series who actually owns one. List of people in order of appearance:

_**Coral**_ (First name Surname): Hana Yori Dango (Surname First name): Meteor Garden (Chinese name)

_**Sango Makino**_: Makino Tsukushi: San Chai  
_**Eriko Ayuhara and Yuriko Asai**_: Ayuhara Eriko and Asai Yuriko: Pai He and Qian Hui  
_**Koharu Endou:**_ Endou Makiko: Li Chen  
_**Inuyasha Doumyoji**_: Doumyoji Tsukasa: Dao Ming Tse  
_**Miroku Nishikado**_: Nishikado Soujiro: Xi Men  
_**Myouga**_: just a random teacher

It's the longest chapter I've ever written yet, I think. A lot of dialogs and talking happening and it jump around quite a lot. Sorry about that It's been a long time since I've written anything.

Hope you liked it! Do review and tell me what you thought of it.

Btw, if you want to know more about Hana Yori Dango, this: http:rara79. netfirms. com/ HYD. htm is a very good link, just take the spaces out.


	2. The Next Best Thing After God

_You smiled. You smiled at me and tore me apart._

A/N: Yesh… I'm still alive. Here's chapter two for you. Hope the longnesity (--) of it makes up the long wait…

Just as a side note, btw, forgive the grammar mistakes and my weird usage of random words in sentences. English is my second language and my grammar is crappyola as. Bleh. Using contradicting words in one sentence intrigues me tho, so yesh that would explain the crazyness of my existence. That didn't even make any sense… But, it's half past 2 in the morning, I think I deserve to be forgiven puppy-dog eyes

And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Very VERY much appreciated. They kept me going huggles

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango and Meteor Garden does not belong to me. Tragically enough, neither does Inuyasha… TT-TT What is the point in living any longer?? P

**Coral**

by dEeYaN

Chapter 2 -- The Next Best Thing after God

'Dreary', according to Sango is an odd word. It isn't often when the word could be used in a modern day context without sounding exaggerated and stupid. This particular day in which our heroine is currently facing, however, seem to insist on being defined as the said word.

Sango wasn't one to sleep in, preferring to have an early start and getting the most out of every day. This morning, however, was a different story, as it didn't only take her little brother to get her out of bed but her father too, as opposed to her normal early mind alarm. Once she was awake enough to get some caffeine into her system, Sango realized just how late she was and had to race to her lecture in the lazy drizzle of the so-called rain. Her lectures turned out to be even more boring than ever that Sango wished she hadn't consumed all the caffeine she did so she could sleep through them instead.

By the time her last lecture ended, the caffeine had worn off and she was looking forward to get a quick nap before work that night. She had slung her backpack on one shoulder and was trudging out of the room when her sluggish brain recognized her name being called.

"Makino! Miss Makino!"

"What?!" Sango snapped, only to be answered by raised eyebrows, "I mean, yes, Ms. Kaede?"

"I was just wondering if you would be able to help me take some things upstairs before you go," her lecturer asked pleasantly, her former rudeness seemingly forgotten.

"Well, I-,"

"It's just these few books here. I need them moved up to the attic before tomorrow and I really need to rush home as my grandson is coming over. I haven't been able to find anyone else but I'm sure you don't mind, do you?" it took Sango awhile to process all the information and Kaede took Sango's silence as an affirmative and a signal to take off, "you're my savior, Miss Makino! Thank you so very much!"

Sighing, Sango dropped her backpack and started to lift the books. Kaede's 'few' books will have to be taken up in at least two trips tiring trips up the stairs. Out of all the lecturers, Sango liked Kaede best as she seemed to be the only one who was actually fair and unbiased. Still, it didn't really matter in Shikon Centre of Advance Education. Even the most righteous and stern of just people would fall eventually under the spell of money and materialistic goods. Sango knew that Kaede never meant to pick on her, it was just the fact that Sango was the only one who didn't have enough money, and therefore power, to refuse her little duties. Most Sango didn't mind helping out in the beginning, but Kaede grew to rely on Sango to do even things she could've done herself.

It ended up taking her four trips up and down from the second floor to the fifth floor of Shikon Centre of Advanced Education's main building before she got all the books to the attic. All puffed up and sweaty Sango slammed the last lot down, all the while cursing Kaede inwardly. There were, in fact, people who are actually paid to do the work Sango just did, but Kaede just _had _to pick on Sango, doesn't she? Sango half slammed the door shut and was about to fix up her ponytail that had gone messy after all the exercise, when she felt a sudden drift of fresh air. Suddenly curious, Sango searched for its source as there seemed to be no windows or any other means of outside ventilation from where she was standing.

After a bit of probing and guessing, Sango found a narrow staircase hidden behind one of one of the random wardrobes outside the attic door. As she followed the stairs up, she realized that the stairs must be leading up to the roof of the building. She had always assumed that the attic was the top of the building and she felt her heart beating faster when she arrived at the half opened door.

Stepping out, her initial reaction was to shiver from the sudden gust of strong wind. Glad that the rain had at least stopped, she looked around to find the peak of Shikon Center of Advanced Education to be a plain and even near ugly place.

It has always been boasted how the school was designed by the combined work of the best architects from all over the world. The main building being the one where every bit of creativity and brain power the experts possessed was squeezed out to the very limit. And indeed it was not for vain, because even Sango could tell that even the mere set of the corridors and furniture in the building seemed to have a meaning, a purpose of its own. It would not be arrogance to call the building a work of art.

Yet here, pipes littered the floor freely one over another, while what remained of the bleary gray paint peeled away with age, which is odd enough as the whole Shikon Centre of Advanced Education always boasted a new coat of paint every second year. It was as if all the beauty of the building came at the cost of the ugliness of this forgotten place where people would be unlikely to come. Even the dusty attic looked a lot better than this place.

Shikon Centre of Advanced Education held high pride in their buildings, but not as much as the huge dome crowning the main building. Looking around, Sango realized that this place in which she had ended up in, was in fact some sort of a small lane circling the said dome. Who would've had thought the dome, which inside appearance tried to rival the Sistine Chapel Dome was so unkempt on the outside?

Careful not to step on the pipes, Sango walked over to the edge of the lane and found that there was nothing but air beyond the wall she was leaning against. It would indeed be a long fall is someone ever fell off the edge. She supposed it was somewhat a good thing that no one knew about the place as people could easily commit suicide here, or even be pushed over. Even Sango started to get a bit dizzy and looked around for any signs of a dark shadow ready to shove her over the side. Shaking her head to get rid of her momentary giddiness, Sango looked up beyond the distance to the ground, only to feel her breath catch in her throat.

She was high enough to see the whole expand of the city and even beyond, she thought she saw what might be the sea. It was an incredible feeling, more so because it was so unexpected. Sango felt like she understood Rose's exclamation when she was aboard the _Titanic._ The gray overcast of the sky only sharpened the solemn mood as she looked down and felt like she was at the top of the world.

............................................-............................................

It was his favorite place. His special place. His own little sanctuary.

No one ever came to the roof. Not only because no one knew about it, but also because anyone who'd ever had the luck of finding it had always been chased away. Only two other people other than himself could come up there without being mortally threatened.

He loved the wind, the view, the solitude. It was the only place where he can get away from the world, where he can hear himself think. The only place he could find peace. The place where her memory was most tangible…

He was so caught in his thoughts that even his sharp hearing only realized another's presence until it was too late. His subconscious had at first assumed that it was only his friend, coming up to check on him, but then he realized that the footsteps were in fact a lot lighter than his friend's. Cursing inwardly, he got up from where he was sitting behind the dome, ready to make whoever it was that found the place regret their existence. He'd been in a bad mood lately and the person had just interrupted his thoughts, no mercy will be shown. Hell, he was feeling better already!

When he caught sight of the person, however, he felt whatever thoughts of torture he'd prepared leave his brain almost at once. He could only see the back of the person, but he could tell it was a girl. A girl with long dark hair that danced around wildly guided by the wind, as if trying to escape the hairtie binding it together. He heard her breath catch in her throat as she scanned the scene in front of her. Was it really her?

Could it _really_ be her?

He'd waited for her patiently, so patiently. He missed her so much every day, every hour. He knew she would come back one day. Was she back at last? Or was he just seeing another apparition of her as he often did?

He only half noticed that he was holding his breath as he rubbed his eyes to rid the illusion away. She stayed, solid and alive, standing there with her hair dancing around just like those times when he'd caught her up here, lost in thought while the world spread itself underneath to please her. Any time now she will turn around and smile at him, she will smile and tell him not to sneak up on her as always. That she had missed him as much as he missed her. That she won't leave him again. Maybe she'd even tell him that she will stay forever with him…

"Yo, Inuyasha!" a familiar voice called out of nowhere, surprising both himself and the girl.

It wasn't her.

Of course it wasn't her. Who was he kidding?

"I've just got a call from-," Miroku Nishikado appeared at the door like the devil at the gates of Heaven, "well, well, what have we here?"

"Ah… um… hi?" the girl said uncertainly, obviously as surprised as he was to find him just a few paces behind her. She probably didn't even know that there was anyone else up here.

"Inuyasha! Shame on you! Taking a poor innocent girl up to a place like this! Why, I never thought I'd see the day!" Miroku shook his head dramatically.

"Feh! Just because that would be something _you_ would do, doesn't mean everyone else does it!" Inuyasha grumbled; his mood even darker after all the excitement and disappointment.

"Said the boy with his hand in the cookie jar," Miroku smirked.

"It's not what it looked like!"

"Oh, and what did it look like?" Miroku quirked an eyebrow, clearly enjoying himself as he watched Inuyasha struggle for words.

Just when Sango thought they would be too busy arguing to notice if she left, Miroku decided to turn his attention to her.

"Anyway, who may this lovely lady be?" Sango liked to think that the only reason she was caught off guard was because of her surprise in reaction to his question. But one can never forget the fact that Miroku _was_ qualified to write his own version of _Captivating and Disarming Smiles to Disarm the Female Population of the World_.

"Agh! PERVERT!!!" Sango slapped him as hard as she could out of panicked reflex when she realized which part of her body Miroku's hand decided to be familiar with.

"Keh! Serves you right!" Inuyasha sulked.

Inuyasha's comment somehow only added to her anger and disgust. She took extra care to stomp on Miroku's foot on her way out, the mere idea of breathing the same air as Miroku already making her sick.

"Just hang on a second there, _girl!_" Inuyasha barked before she got far, "As much as I like your attitude towards Miroku, you're still not allowed up here. It's private property. And if you dare even dare to be a girl and even drop a hint of the existence of this place. Well, all you can do is pray and wish that you've never existed. You get that?"

Sango was used to this. She was used to be told to back off and go back to where she belonged with the 'common people'. She was used to the whole 'I have more money than you, therefore I'm better than you' attitude. Even just a week spent in Shikon Centre of Advanced Education made even the shallowest of slow people understand that anyone with more money than them is the next in line to God. Sango had been there for almost a year now, of course she understood that she was worthless to the eyes of these rich people. Or at least she thought she did…

"You guys," Sango lifted her chin defiantly and looked at each of them boldly, "you think you're so cool, don't you? You think you're the best, the world's greatest, the upper-class, and all those other cheesy things you think you are, don't you? You think you own this place-,"

She had obviously surprised them as both Miroku and Inuyasha had the most priceless look of astonishment on their face. She would've laughed if only the context of the situation was different. Miroku, always the one to enjoy a good fight of words, was of course first to think up a retort and was ready to voice it when Sango continued.

"Ok, so maybe you do own this stupid place. So what? Doesn't mean you own the world! Doesn't mean you can just bully people and tell them what to do and kick them out on whim! We all pay the same money to get into this place, so why should you be different? We're always told that this place was built to '_give the younger generation the best education they can have in order to help built a brighter future for the country'_," Sango made quote marks with her hands to emphasize Shikon Centre of Advanced Education's goal, "and I suppose it could've been and maybe was in the beginning. Except people like you come along and think that you can get away with anything just because you have money. One day, when you're old and don't have your parents to do everything for you anymore, you'd realize that you can't do anything on your own. Then you'd wish you had done something more useful when you were young and I swear I'll be there laughing at you while you get cheated away from your money!"

And with a last angry glare, Sango stormed off and away.

............................................-............................................

Inuyasha wasn't surprised, he wasn't shocked, he wasn't angry. Not yet at least. His brain was simply… blank. His mind felt like a huge chunk of blankness. That made no sense, of course, but it was the only way to describe how his mind felt after the huge overload his brain received.

All his life every whim and will and wish he'd ever had had pretty much send everyone else scampering to comply and satisfy him. There would always be the occasional slip, the talks behind his back, the stubborn pride, but those were always easily settled. A punch here, a threat there, maybe some money slipped discreetly along the way. But never, even in his wildest dreams, did Inuyasha expect anyone (poorer than him, of course) to ever challenge him so openly and directly. A girl moreover!

And now he just felt… speechless. Near confused even. It was as if his brain refused to process what had just happened.

"Wow…" Miroku broke the silence, rubbing his reddening cheek, "that was… wow! I'm speechless! I SO did not see that coming! Wow…" Miroku shook his head then swore. Not much made Miroku swear as he liked to act the gentleman to 'satisfy the ladies'. Even Inuyasha who has been the closest to him since childhood considered Miroku's act of swearing, as it were, an occasion almost as rare as his agreements with his half brother. Though Inuyasha did agree that that moment was a moment that deserved that little honor.

If only his brain would start working…

"So," Miroku cleared his throat after he was done, "what're we- What are you going to do, Inuyasha?"

"Eh? Me? What?"

"What're you going to do? Same thing with Takeshi?" Miroku chuckled remembering the fun they had scaring the boy.

"Keh! He chickened out the moment I _looked_ at him!"

"True, true. This girl… Sango, I think… We've seen her before…" Miroku frowned, "aha! Cake shop place thing! With the Kikyou girl- Kagome! And here I was thinking my memory was failing me!" Miroku had always prided himself in being able to remember every single girl he'd ever met. Even the non-decent looking ones. Although, of course only the decent to pretty looking ones deserved to have their names remembered…

"Feh!" Inuyasha replied, suddenly reminded of who he'd thought the girl was originally.

"Judging from the cake shop incident, I'd say the chances of our Sango giving up like Takeshi would be… 0 to 1 at the most," Miroku nodded confidently, "hey, what was she doing _working_ in a shabby place like that anyway? Hmm… interesting… Wonder if that Kagome girl goes here too?"

"Can you _shut up_???" Inuyasha snarled out of building irritation, things had been happening so oddly the past few days. He needed to clear his head and Miroku's yapping was only giving him another headache.

"Whoa, calm down there, big boy. I was merely expressing my thoughts as I believe I am entitled to as the law states clearly of free of speech," Miroku was about to go on when he saw Inuyasha's expression, "ok, sorry. I'll shut up now."

"Thank the gods!" Inuyasha plunked down to the ground. It is always at times like these when he wondered most what he had done in his previous life to deserve having to endure Miroku.

"How did you two end up here together anyway?" Miroku piped up after awhile.

"And here I was thinking that you'd stay quiet for two seconds!"

"Geez, I was just wondering, Mr. Sensitive! Or isn't that allowed?"

"No, it's not, actually. Dunno, it was weird… She must've came in here when I was zoning off, 'cuz when I heard her, I just assumed it was you. When I realized it wasn't, she was already over there. And I thought she was… I thought she was someone else…" Inuyasha trailed and then caught Miroku giving him a curious look, "and then you came in."

"Oh," Miroku replied, deciding against saying anything when he caught Inuyasha's warning look. Inuyasha knew Miroku knew who he was referring to. Who else would Inuyasha think it was? Who else does Inuyasha think off? But if Inuyasha didn't want to talk about it, then he won't push it either.

As they fell back into silence and their own individual thoughts, Miroku couldn't help but feel sorry for his best friend. Inuyasha had always acted tough and bullied others around to show off his dominance when really, he was as lonely and insecure, if not more, as everyone else. Miroku smiled ironically at his own thoughts.

"Hey, Inuyasha…" he said aloud, tired of the silence already.

"Yeah?" this place had always calmed Inuyasha down even in the worst times of his life.

"Whatever comes out of this, I'm pretty sure our lives will be pretty interesting for awhile, at least."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku suspiciously, not entirely sure what Miroku meant by that. Miroku caught his glance and gave him a shrug.

"She doesn't seem to be an easy one to crack. I'd say we'll see more of her soon enough, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered at last, "at least we won't be bored for awhile…"

-

Sango wouldn't have liked the smiles the two exchanged...

............................................-............................................

It wasn't until when she was on the bus when Sango realized that she'd left her study books in her locker. Even in her fury, she'd still remembered to grab her backpack from Kaede's room, but she'd forgotten that she hadn't been to her locker yet.

With that simple, annoying realization however, came another greater realization. Not only had she slapped one of the richest boy in Shikon Centre of Advanced Education, she had also went on and challenged the _two_ richest boys, who also happen to be the ones who could get her kicked out with the snap of their fingers. It seemed the only logical thing to do in the moment of her combined tiredness and anger, but now when the adrenaline had left her senses, she could see just how illogical it was.

The thing to do would've been to stay quiet and admit her mistake of disturbing Their Highness' life and walk away with her head held low and her tail between her legs. Then both parties could've continued their lives in peace and harmony. The rich are, after all, the nect best thing to God.

Though, even if Sango was given a chance to do it all over again, she would've still slapped that Miroku Nishikado. That sent her blood boiling again. Never, in her life, she had felt so angry and astonished at the same time. She knew all guys were pervert, but to meet someone who was so openly so… It was disgusting. No way anyone could get away with touching her as they please, no matter how rich or good looking they were.

Speaking of rich people doing whatever they please… Sango wondered what is to happen to her now. How could she face her father and brother if she was ever kicked out? Especially her father. He had worked hard day and night to be able to send her to Shikon Centre of Advanced Education. How could she ever tell him that she had just wasted all his efforts down the gutter? Sango thought she would rather die than see the disappointment in her father's eyes.

She was sure he would understand. Her father was a proud man. He made sure to emphasize the value of honor and pride in their upbringing.

'_Someone could take everything you ever had from you, but not your honor, unless you chose to give it to them. And even if you've lost everything, as long as you keep your pride and dignity, then you still have everything,_' he had told Kohaku and her every night before bed when they were younger. When they didn't have to struggle so much to live. When her mother was still alive…

She was proud of her father, of course she was, but for the first time in her life, Sango wished that he hadn't taught her to be so proud. She had always gotten away with it in high school and before that, but she was no longer a child, she didn't live in a world where popularity was the only thing against her. She was strong enough to bear all the peer pressure the teenage life threw at her, but now she had stepped into a world where it didn't matter how strong you were or how good your personality was. She knew that Shikon Centre of Advanced Education was only a miniature of the real world, but already only the ones with money and power mattered. Politics was, in the end, the core of humanity.

Sango hated crying. It made her feel weak and defenseless. She had always gotten by better without crying. People judged her weak and incapable when she cried. A mere girl, as Inuyasha would've put it, judging from their previous encounter. Yet Sango felt so lost that crying seemed to be the one logical option left to her.

It wouldn't matter if she still had her pride. To the rest of the world, she would still have nothing.

............................................-............................................

A/N: Damned and its anti-space ness. I hate those lines thingy... ah well...

'Losing My Religion' by REM seem to be an appropriate song for this chapter. Maybe I've been listening to it too much… It's a good song. So is 'Sing for Absolution' by Muse, while I'm on it… eh-heh. Yes… crawls back into corner

Well, there you go, chapter two. Longer than previous chapter plus A/N wipes brow Longest chapter I've ever written yet. Hope it was good enough ack…

I'm on holidays at the moment, back at home in my sweet, sweet, dear room spits on bding house Anyway, hopefully I'd get the next chapter done quicker. Though I'm not promising anything, because on top of my endless procrastinational habit, I'd be gone for awhile to visit my grandma who's extremely sick (and I'm not exaggerating here, for once). Yus… enough excuses and self pity slaps wrist Bad! Bad girl! ;;

So… just tell me what you think and REVIEW!! You don't have to, BUT it will make me happy. Do some good in the world and tell me what you think hint hint.

I should go retrieve some sleep now… (yes, retrieve! Got a problem with that? P)


	3. Detachment

_Who are you to say you love me? Who am I to say I love you?_

A/N: HUGE thank you to icygirl! And a massive hug for you! Thank you so SO much for your support. If it weren't for your reviews, I probably wouldn't have gotten off my sorry and actually written this for a long time. I wanted to e-mail you so badly, but you didn't leave your e-mail T-T But I wrote this as soon as I could. So thank you once more! gives you chocolate muffins

Anyway, things has been happening lately. As in the weirdest randomest things, like people having breakdowns and dying and add a short term full of crazy school work plus part time job and you get a not so stable dEeYaN. slaps self

I've started writing this chapter a few times, but I was never able to go on. I just sat down on the computer all day today and here it is. Not perfect, not proofread and a lot shorter than the other two chapters but it's here. Hope you don't mind it.

Many many thanks to all who reviewed and especially icygirl! You rock!

**Coral**

By dEeYaN

**Chapter Three – _Detachment_**

Humans have always claimed themselves as masters of the world, of the universe even. Through religion, through culture, through their personalities they have always boasted their superiority against other existing beings.

Psychologists and philosophers, have analysed and guessed the way human brains work, ignoring the fact that they are, themselves, human as well. Perhaps it is because they are such insecure beings that they do this. Or perhaps it's a side effect of their so-called superiority against the others. A side effect in which humans detach themselves from the world, pretending that if they thought they were not part of it then they would cease to be.

I think, therefore I am.

But how can this be true? For even though Sango felt like if she gets up and does follows her normal routine and pretended that nothing had changed, nothing will have, deep down inside she knew it would not be true. What has happened, has happened and there is nothing she could do to change it.

Sango buried her head under her pillow, not at all keen on answering the cheerful morning greeting the sun was giving her through its rays. All she wanted to do at the moment is stay here in bed and pretend she was vegetable.

But she had lectures to go. Lectures that she could not miss, normally anyway, now that she is in danger of being expelled, it didn't seem to matter much at all. Yet something told her that she had to go.

Because if she stayed then she would've satisfied her enemies' egos, she would've proven herself a coward. And if anything, Sango Makino had never found herself comfortable in the previously said title.

Why was she worried anyway? What she had done was completely acceptable. Does this country not have a policy on freedom of speech, written or spoken? She had only been defending herself. Indeed, was it not them who had threatened her first?

These thoughts would've comforted Sango a bit more if only she had forgotten the fact that the people she had made enemies with had money and the world she lived in has never been as it should be. Money equals power. Full stop.

Glancing at the clock reminded Sango of her lectures. The ones she would miss if she did not start getting ready soon.

Sango was not a coward. And even if she was stripped away from her chance in education, then so be it. At least she would still have her dignity. She would rather have lost everything than to keep everything but have her pride, who she was, trampled upon like dirt. At least she was still herself.

* * *

Sango had expected an ambush. Or downright bullying. Or hostile rejection. She had expected everything. Everything, but nothing. 

Yet this was what Sango found. Nothing had seemed to changed. Her fellow students were still hostile towards her, they still whispered behind her back, they still crumpled their nose at her as if she was rubbish, but no more than usual. By the end of the day, Sango had almost convinced herself that she had dreamed up everything she said the day before.

Maybe it was her subconscious wanting to break free and thus causing her to delusion things. Sango was seriously considering calling a night off work to get some rest by the time she was doing the rubbish duty with Koharu that afternoon.

"You're alright, Sango?" Koharu asked, concerned but oblivious of Sango's possible mental problems, "you're a tad off today."

"Uh yeah, just a tad. I think I need more rest, that's all," Sango answered, absent-minded.

"You're not getting sick, are you? You need to look after yourself more, Sango. Take a break off work or something," Koharu suggested.

Sango laughed at Koharu's expression, "yes, mother. I know, mother. I will, mother."

Koharu huffed at Sango's mocking comment, but joined her laughter anyway. They dumped their rubbish into the main bin chute and returned the now empty bin to its place.

"So are you doing anything interesting this weekend?" Koharu asked as they made their way out.

"What? You mean like going to Paris to get that new limited edition Versace bag?"

"No, I was more thinking along the lines of that new limited edition Gucci handkerchief. I mean, this one is pink for godsakes!"

"And like, ten million bucks!"

"That's why I'm getting it," Koharu mockingly batted her eyelashes at Sango.

Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was karma. Maybe it was both. Maybe it was neither. But because she was laughing so hard, Koharu somehow lost her footing on the steps and tumbled down the stairs to crash into someone.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and slipped. I'm so sorry!" Koharu whole-heartedly apologized to the owner of the body she had not only crashed into but also showered with the books she was carrying.

"If apologizing solves everything, then what the hell would police be around for?" the person growled.

"I-Inuyasha…" Koharu froze, "I'm really really sorry."

"Just shut up, will ya?" Inuyasha shoved Koharu aside, causing her to loose balance once again and she would've fallen down the stairs if Miroku was not there to catch her.

"Nice one, miss. Just be glad I was here to save you from further harm," Miroku gave out his charm.

"Stop being stupid, Miroku. They're nothing but annoying pests," Inuyasha grumbled shoving Sango out of his way.

Sango felt that odd detachment feeling envelope her once more and before she knew it, her mouth had started forming syllables directed to the snobby man.

"Just hold on a sec there!" Sango found herself saying, "she's said sorry, hasn't she? It wasn't as if she meant to dirty your royal self by falling down the stairs!"

Sango watched as the effect of her words sunk into Inuyasha's brain. He stopped and then he turned to look at her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"You," he said, "what the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me or was I too insignificant for you to even bother your pretty little ears to function properly? She said sorry already, it's not like she did in on purpose or anything."

"It's you again, huh? Miroku convinced me to leave you alone for awhile, but you're just _begging_ for it, aren't you?" Inuyasha grabbed Sango's face suddenly, "who is she to you that you're putting yourself in danger for her? Or are you just looking for attention? You people are all the same-,"

"She's my friend!" Sango yanked herself out of Inuyasha's iron grip, thanking the gods that she had done self defence courses, "Even if Koharu wouldn't say anything, I'm not going to stand here and watch my friend being insulted!"

"Ah. And what makes this friend of yours so worth all the trouble?" Inuyasha asked tauntingly.

"At least she got in here through hard work, not just because her parents _bribed_ the school to get her in!" Sango knew she was going to far, she was only making matters worse, but she could not stop herself, just like she couldn't have stopped herself from slapping Miroku the previous day even if she tried.

Inuyasha raised his hand as if to strike her. Sango refused to close her eyes and cower, but still she could not help but flinch as she watched Inuyasha's fierce expression.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's warning voice came out of nowhere and suddenly he was already behind Inuyasha, his hand on the other man's shoulder as if to support him.

"Keh!" Inuyasha turned around and walked away so quickly, it stunned Sango.

"Not a very wise move, Sango Makino," Miroku regarded Sango gravely, as if searching for something, before following Inuyasha.

* * *

That was close. Very very close. Extremely close. As close as his fingernails were to his skin. 

Not that that was a very accurate comparison. His brain was too tired to think of smart metaphors. Thank goodness Inuyasha could stop himself in time.

How long has it been since Inuyasha lost control? He has been even worse lately and Miroku didn't think even he would be able to stop Inuyasha anymore. She had been gone for six months now and Inuyasha is even worse than ever. She had always been the only one to restrain him.

This Sango girl _was_ asking for trouble. Begging even, as Inuyasha puts it. He'd convince Inuyasha to let her go and Inuyasha agreed as long as she did not tell everyone about his hideout. Miroku had went into all that effort and now she'd just made matters worse.

Although he had to admit that there was something admirable about the way she had challenged Inuyasha to protect her friend, knowing just what Inuyasha was capable of doing. Miroku used to think that those are the things people only do in stories and fairy tales. Obviously, he was wrong. Because life was no fairy tale.

Then again, fairy tales do not always end with an 'and they lived happily ever after'.

Miroku shook his head. Why was he thinking about fairy tales again? It had nothing to do with anything. He sighed and closed his eyes, for once content enough to just sit beside Inuyasha and enjoying the whisper of the wind on the roof.

Hopefully things will just sort itself out in the end.

* * *

For a while Sango stood there just watching them disappear into a different corridor, and then suddenly she felt her knees go weak and she had to sit down immediately in her giddiness. 

"Sango! Are you alright?" Koharu rushed to Sango's crumpled self, "I-I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have… I really didn't mind at all…" and to Sango's amazement, Koharu started to sob.

"I'm ok, Koharu. It's not your fault, it was just my stupid temper. It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong," Sango tried comforting Koharu.

"No, no. It's just that… f-for me…" Koharu sobbed on, almost out of control.

Sango just sat there as Koharu cried her distress away. Shouldn't she be the one balling her eyes out? Why was it then that she felt calm, extremely calm, albeit in an oddly detached way. She felt as if she were not there, as if she had not just yelled, for the second time, at the man who could make her life very miserable should he choose to use his power.

She might've gotten away the first time. But this time use his power Inuyasha will. All Sango could think to do was laugh though. Laugh at her stupidity and the mess it'd gotten her into. And laugh she did.

Maybe things will just sort itself out if she forgets about them.

Hopefully.

* * *

A/N: and there it was. Hopefully it wasn't too dark/depressing/weird. Trust me when I said it was even worst last week There wasn't much progress in this chapter but I'll write the next chapter ASAP! I promise! Thanks once again for all the support! 

hands out chocolate muffins to everyone

ps. Read my other fic 'Poisoned Trust' if ever you get bored. 'Tis my pride and joy curtseys out of the room


End file.
